Siranian
The Siranians are a matriarchal humanoid species from Siran Minor. History The Siranians are an ancient race, having possessed interstellar travel for at least 3,000 years. During this time, it has been speculated that they visited Earth. Sometime in Siranian history, the Kahl civilization flourished on Siran Minor. However, they have been devastated by a series of wars with the Entropy Pods. When the last of these wars ended around 1500 years ago, their economy was almost completely crippled. The Suckulants, their closest allies, decided to help them get back on track. Timeline ß-2-Lore In an alternate dimension known to the Dweebles as ß-2-Lore, the Siranians wound up losing the Entropy Pod wars, and were eventually enslaved. However, they were able to rebel against their Entropy Pod masters, and turned the tables on them by making them the oppressed slaves. The Siranians went on to conquer a fairly large portion of the galaxy. Appearance and Physiology Siranians are humanoid, with large feathered wings and green (or, very rarely, purple or black) markings on their bodies. The markings are much brighter on males. Instead of legs, Siranians have a "fishtail" which is used in locomotion. All female Siranians have hair, but males are always bald. It is unknown if they evolved this way, or if they shave their heads for cultural reasons. Siranians also have claws on their hands, which they often use in battle in lieu of energy-based weapons. Despite their green markings, Siranians have light orangish-red blood. Siranian females are known for producing alluring songs. It is speculated that this originally evolved as a mating call. Suckulants are the only known race able to withstand Siranian singing, probably because the two races evolved on Siran Minor together. Culture Siranian society is rigidly matriarchal, where females have practically all power (although males have gotten better treatment in recent centuries). They have a royal family, the head of which is an Empress. Currently, this position is filled by Mermaya Sireena. Both males and females are able to join the Siranian military, but the males are regarded as cannon fodder. Siranian females are best known for their singing, which can either induce insanity or attract male members of practically any species. Often times, they hide in asteroid belts and cause the distracted pilots of spaceships to crash into the asteroids with recordings of their songs. There are, however, some female Siranians born with a congenital defect preventing them from singing. These "rejects" are shunned by society, although some receive better treatment than others. Trivia *The Siranians were inspired by the Sirens of Greek mythology, depicted as beautiful female creatures whose alluring songs drove sailors into rocks. However, it has been stated that the opposite happened: the Siranians indirectly inspired the legend while visiting Earth. * Their physical appearance was mainly inspired by mermaids, a fact which has been referenced many times in STNL. *Williezk believes they may be connected in some way to the aquatic city of Atlantis. *Two Siranian females named Zeela and Tressha Vordav are crewmembers of the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. *Tressha Vordav (The Empress in TIW) is the first (and thus far only) Siranian with purple markings. Badass also introduced Shankee Milarks, a Siranian with black markings. Gallery Siranian (3).png|A male Siranian citizen. Siranian Soldier.png|A male Siranian soldier. Siranian Soldier (1).png|A female Siranian soldier. Zeela.png|Zeela Vordav-Packson, a Siranian female and USS Titan crewmember. Category:Aliens Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Humanoid Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Omnivore